


Remember a Day

by RedScreams



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, traces of gentle femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: After an intense fight that led to Gordon getting an injury, he and Alyx take refuge in a facility as they enjoy a needed break from all of the fighting.





	Remember a Day

The hellfire of bullets felt eternal to the retreating pair of rebels. They had managed to stop a dozen Combine soldiers, but their rifles and armor were more advanced than either anticipated. The HEV suit provided ample protection for Gordon during most of the fight, but the nicks were coming too close to his skin to keep at it. Alyx liberally shot at them thru gritted teeth and a cold ferocity on her face, where Gordon had to coax her to focus on running. She opted to run and shoot. 

The corridors were starkly gray and mechanical, gray tubes and wiring filling the walls and ceilings as the flooring had black triangular tiles. This station had been a checkpoint of the two heading toward the Borealis, and the risk of invading a Combine building for supplies and food seemed better than possibly freezing for an hour outside in the arctic. 

While fighting their way to find refuge, the pangs brought on by the bullets echoed deep into Gordon’s ears, causing them to ring like they did back during the chaos in Black Mesa. His aim and sense of awareness was faltering, his vision ricocheting between the various blue visors glaring at him. Alyx was conversely hell-bent on letting out everything on them, decades of seated rage coming to a boil. In the heat of the fight, Gordon saw a red colored being coming closer to him. His primal instinct kicked in, causing him to focus clearly on the shotgun-wielding soldier. The foe was shot by Gordon’s own shotgun, but the soldier was able to graze his knee before falling. Gordon’s guttural yell came abruptly from the normally calm fighter, with only his armor protected his knee from shattering. 

This alerted Alyx and her gut warned her to protect her ally rather than blind revenge, and she ran over to him and supported his weight in getting to a safe room. She paced her shots being the only one able to fight, thankful that the number of soldiers was dwindling. Even in their greater numbers, they backed off into cover as their numbers were considerably chopped. This enabled the duo to shamble to a door with an orange sign overhead in Cyrillic, something that had remained despite the Combine influence. 

Alyx gently set Gordon down as they went inside the room, and she hacked the cybernetic lock on the door to keep out the already apprehensive soldiers. Gunfire continued to pelt the door for several seconds before they ignored it, making warbled statements under their masks. As silence triumphed, Alyx’s back slid down the door and rested her head on her arm. Gordon likewise took a deep breath, and looked around at the new room they were in. To his luck, the bright blue room housed various medical appliances and kits. The lighting was soothingly warm, with sunlight peeking into the windows against the cold technology. Gordon attempted to get up, but his pain caused him to struggle, with Alyx putting her hand on his. 

“Gordon,” her tone was harsh but her olive eyes pleaded. “You don’t have to tough it out all the time. Your leg needs to be patched up. I’ll look around for anything that still looks sterile, all right?” He was stubborn about losing movement, but he nodded. Reassured, she smiled and got up to investigate.

The cabinets were made of glass with plaster fringes, with supplies ranging from completely wasted away with rust or discoloration to looking relatively stable. As she looked around for bandages and bacteria-killing materials, she found a connected room that had, to her surprise, soap and a sink. She beamed at finally being able to wash herself, as baths were savored when the Combine were indifferent to a functioning water system. She washed away the grime on her face as days’ worth of dirt and dried blood mixed with the water as it all flowed down the drain. 

“Hey,” she exclaimed, but low enough to not alert any more soldiers. “There’s some soap here if you want to clean up.”  
“That’s good,” he tranquilly said as he looked at his knee, wincing at it. “Would it be too much to throw the bar to me? I swear I can catch it.” Alyx snorted and shook her head.  
“You’ll just get more hurt, Gordon.” She laughed as she threw her coat onto a medical mattress and walked over to him as she cleaned her arms. Gordon stared at the action but didn’t inquire. “I think we’ll have some safety here, so you can remove your suit if you want to clean more than just your face.”

“Fair enough,” he said as he grabbed the bar and rubbed it on his face and hair. Alyx paused and smiled warmly at his nonchalance. “Uh, Alyx?”  
“Hmm? Oh, the supplies! I think I found some that might help you.” 

She shuffled back to the cabinets and quickly picked up a first aid kit. She opened it up to find that, thankfully, the materials were all there. She ambled back to Gordon who was reluctantly removing his gloves.

“Something wrong?,” she tensely asked.  
“I’m just… nervous.” Alyx chuckled and held her hand to her mouth.  
“Okay, okay. I won’t peak, I promise.” She covered her eyes with her hand, and spread out her fingers as he saw her eyes and mischievous grin. Gordon blushed at what she was implying.  
“No, I mean...” He tapped a finger on his lap as he was silently looking at the ceiling, Alyx knowing this meant he was choosing his words carefully after being with him for so long. “Black Mesa East.”

She was confused about what he meant, but then she remembered and it hit her. He was a scientist first and foremost. He was closest to home then than at anytime and he was ambushed. As it dawned on her, she leaned down and knelled to be at eye level with him. 

“Gordon,” she softly said. “I made sure they can’t get it. We won’t stay long, but we need to rest and get healthy. I promise you that we won’t be attacked in here.” His body slowly loosened up, causing her to see the talk was working. “Besides you’ve seen how I am. I can kick their asses even if I’m in my skivvies.” 

He chuckled and nodded, raising out his hand and motioning to the bed. She understood and helped him to the mattress. She walked again to find the supplies, but Gordon couldn’t help but think, or maybe just imagine, she was swaying her body gently. It was the first time she wore just her Black Mesa shirt, and it certainly showed her upper body at work even in his limited sight. He cautiously removed his armor starting with the arms, alternating between looking at them and her visible arms and frame. 

The nature of living in this world, he thought, probably explained how she looked slightly muscular from all the feats she pulls on a daily basis. Yet she was also skinnier than people in his day due to the lack of nutrition. He looked at his own arms, more muscular than hers but only because of his biology. He knew he was less fit than his pre-war male peers because of his dedication to physics, even with the constant activity of traversing harsh lands. Her beauty was something he likened to warrior women in comic books and action movies, something powerful and sexy. It never quite made sense to him how she fell for him beyond mere friendly admiration since she was a fighter and survivor on her own accord. He admitted that the bullet and bite marks gave him an added sense of manly toughness to make the gap between them less daunting. 

After gaining confidence that the Combine wouldn’t break through, he coolly removed the armor protecting his leg. The wound on his knee and thigh wasn’t as bad as thought thanks to the morphine, no major bone damage was detected, but he still wanted it patched up and limited his movement. Alyx came back with the first aid kit and quickly disinfected him before wrapping up the leg. She worked like a professional, though her eye darted off to the side every other moment. Specifically because of how close she was to Gordon’s crotch. 

Her adventures with Gordon became less like hero worship and more intimate, and her desire to be closer after the suppression field was down. Thoughts on bringing in a new generation aside, her impulses had gradually become more amorous at the prospect of having sex with passion involved. He was physically someone who lived a healthy lifestyle, from his muscles from the running and jumping to his softness that felt comforting in a cold and bitter world. It was a marked contrast to her thinness, her perceived lack of delicate femininity that women from her parents’ generation carried with ease. She bit her lip at the image of that, causing Gordon to worry if something was wrong.

“Oh, nothing,” she stumbled. She continued on her task before she distractedly touched his thigh. This went on for a few seconds before she shook herself back to reality and finished repairing his wound. “Gordon,” she started, looking up at him carefully before getting up and sitting next to him. “If this brings up anything bad, you don’t have to tell me. But did you ever have someone special back home?”

Gordon blinked, and was unsure at what she was getting at, but he mentioned his brother, his family, and various animals he met. Alyx giggled at how honest he was, and she clarified about if he had a girlfriend. Or possibly even a boyfriend. He paused and gave her a simple head shake. 

He felt bittersweet at that fact, being one less person he’d have to worry about, yet also reminding him of his loneliness. His prior experiences with intimacy were tough to recall with any fondness, and he wondered if that was why he acted so particular around Alyx. Her charm, honesty, and willpower were all attractive to him, but his shyness around commitment was a dangerous hurdle. Not only because of his limited social graces, but the looming fears of her dying or him being pulled away by the pale man in the suit made any sort of relationship feel as thought it would end tragically. He wanted to avoid heartbreak for both of them, but that damned human need for togetherness was hard to ignore. 

“I asked because,” she cleared her throat. “I remember you telling me a while ago about how you weren’t sure where the people you loved went. And if you had someone close to you in that way, then I’d feel that… With how much we’ve been through, and all that we shared, that you’d still have ‘her’ in the back of your head.”  
“No,” Gordon shook his head again, straining to say something more. She put her hand against his cheek with a smile and half-lidded eyes.  
“In that case,” she looked down briefly before looking back at him and speaking softly. “Would you mind if we answer that question about where you and I stand?”

He continued to look at her, lips about to speak yet saying nothing. Her expression was changing to a defensive, hurt scowl. 

“I knew it,” she fumed. “I knew that it was stupid to adm-”

Without a second to spare, Gordon put his lips to hers. The anger in her subsided as another flame stirred In her. Gordon’s vulnerability shedding away as his naked hand grasped her equally unclothed arm gently yet firm. The kiss transformed into a hungrier beast, before pulling back and apologizing for being too rash. He stuttered again, feeling that he broke some unspoken rule of their bond. Alyx was sympathetic but at the same time was tired of beating around the bush from either of them and put her hand on the back of his neck.

“No going back,” she said with serene conviction. She initiated the next kiss, with more precision in where her lips went. Their kiss led to their tongues entwining each other as their eyes closed and gave into rhythmic instinct. Without much reason to hold back, with repressed sexuality coming into full force at once, she used a free hand to remove the remaining pieces of armor. With only skivvies underneath, she his real self for the first time. His freckled skin, reasonably hairy chest and legs, and the right mixture of hardened muscle and comforting softness causing her to be visibly excited. 

On his end, Gordon was enamored by Alyx’s belly, toned from years of hard work yet still having that center of softness that showed she was healthy. He always thought she was beautiful when he saw her up close after their first encounter, but his wiles got the better of him, ad he kissed and licked all over her collarbone and neck to her delightful gasps. He lifted up her shirt to see a plain, wan bra that concealed her chest. Even with the supportive lift, her breasts were slightly smaller than a handful, but he was ravenous and thought they were too enticing to ignore. She smirked at his gaze, knowing that boys will be boys, and unhooked her bra to appease him. 

They dropped and bounced lightly, only driving him to handle them each in his hand as he stared like a teenager before going right for her left boob and sucking it gingerly, with Alyx giving out breathy moan as she wrapped a hand around his hair. He went for the next one with less restraint, with a bit of his teeth grazing the tip, giving her a brief but satisfying shiver. His mouth had taken in more of her boob, with a low groan emanating from him, as the need for release was conflicting with his goal of pleasuring Alyx for all she’s been through. 

He looked to his side and saw her arm, decently equipped with muscle, and kissed it, causing her to be surprised. Yet as he went on, she couldn’t help but feel prideful, that her work was granting this amount of admiration. Not one to multitask, he went straight for her abs and kissed and nibbled on them, including the healed scars brought on by the hunter back at White Forest. He loving to see her bronze skin exposed after so many daydreams, building up his erection as he was complimented by Alyx.

“Ah… Good boy, Gordon~”

His longing for compliments and impatience for her body led him down to her pants and unzipped them coolly yet fixated on the treasure. He removed her jeans, and the combined scent of clean soap and primal musk made him yearn for more. He removes her panties with more calmness than before as he finally found his target. He tried to kneel on the mattress, but his hurt knee caused him to flinch. The pain was sidestepped as he lied on his belly, and it helped in giving his sight a much better view of her pussy. Already wet from his actions, it seemed to plead for more and he obliged his lady as he licked it suddenly.

“Oh!,” she gasped in response. “So you like being talked to like that, huh?” She grinned deviously as she tugged on his hair. “I guess it’s only fair that such a selfless man could be so wonderful in bed~”

He didn’t know why this was getting to him, why it made him kiss and lick her rose with more speed. He never saw the hero thing as true to himself, but it seemed honest and earned coming from the tough, headstrong rebel leader. To be admired for the pleasure he made instead of the grueling violence, it was oddly encouraging to him in ways he couldn’t explain. So his best bet was to keep at it his work, plunging his tongue deeper and swirling around her insides. Her lovely moans and yells were music to him, and she bucked in a pattern to his moves. He grasped her leg in one hand and held her breast with other, only adding to her pleasure. She squirmed until she finally achieved orgasm, panting as her side was drenched with sweat, her gripped fingers finally letting go of the bed’s sides.

After she gained some composure, she lifted herself up and grabbed onto of his underwear. Herself hungry for giving, she stripped them off of him in a brash manner that involved joyful laughter. She went into a more typically feminine mood and elegantly pushed him down on his back as she stroked him. She was visibly impressed by his girth, even exclaiming out loud _“Nice!”_ to Gordon’s amusement. Unsure of if he would lose steam if he came too early, she simply looked at him with a smile before wrapping her lips around his tip. His moans were exciting to hear, not too low as to be bored and masculine enough to keep her going. She went further down slowly and steadily, not wanting to blow the final act. Her eyes fluttered softly as she gazed at him, driving Gordon nuts. 

“Nnn!,” he squeaked. It was so shocking for her, but she didn’t comment as he already looked beat-red from his noise. Instead she contained it as a personal achievement as she wrapped her tongue all around his shaft. She kept her mouth around it, keeping it warm and wet for a while, softly gliding her fingernails across his belly and chest. The way he stirred to the sensation was arousing and adorable to her, seeing this one man army be a nervous mush to her skills.

She lifted her head up and stroked his member as she looked at him. He got up and carefully shuffled to her to kiss again, leading her down on her back once again. But as he was ready to penetrate, his knee acted up once more, and there was no cushion or padding to help him out. His body started to shake slightly, fearing that he was going to ruin this. Alyx, however, was too caring and admittedly too horny to leave him like this. She somewhat forcefully pushed him on his back, hands on his arms as she grinned.

“I hope you don’t mind if I take control for now.” Gordon tried to think of something clever, but he loved the position he was in as Alyx looked down at him with hungry eyes.  
“Not at all...”

While being fucked by her hero-turned-partner, she equally loved the idea of fucking him instead. She straddled his dick as he was groaning for more pleasure, her ass wriggling around his shaft for added torture. She gyrated forward, and as much fun as it was to see him squirm, she simply wanted sex. She reached her arm around to grab his dick and positioned it underneath her for proper intercourse to avoid breaking anything. Like the experience in the Victory Mine, they had felt themselves being connected in more than just a physical way. 

Steady bounces turned into faster straddling, with her urge to be intimate coming to a head. Gordon was entranced not just by her riding, but also the way her boobs jiggled and her abs reflexed in front of him, making him instantly touch them to her sighing relief. Her hips seemed to work on their own, and after her initial response of hanging her head up high from relief, she lowered herself closer to Gordon. He himself was writhing in the pleasure as she rocked herself gently, and he was doubly enticed when one hand went off of his chest to graze his neck. All these vulnerable places were no longer needing to be shielded at every corner. He could finally relax and focus on his partner- no, _lover._ The way she intensely yet warmly looked at him, as another hand cradled his head. 

His courage came back as he began thrusting upward himself, now with both doing their part to enhance mutual pleasure. His hands reached all around her body to give her tiny shocks of pleasure, both of them now freely singing in their ecstasy. Alyx only went faster, draining Gordon quicker than he thought he could handle, even as his own bucking was increasing from the depth she felt. It was now pure lust as neither held back, their animal urges kickin into full gear as neither stopped in this almost competitive act of making the other come first. Gordon shifted his body as she slowed down, putting them in the lotus position. Their bodies moving with increasing friction and they yelled and panted, the pleasure and intimacy creating tears from both of them, ending only as they kissed passionately. With final bursts of energy in the heat of the moment, Gordon had finished inside of her. Any fear he had was alleviated by her kissing him again, this time being much more tender. Alyx’s orgasm was shaky as well, but not enough to wiggle her ass while his already tender dick was reeling from coming. 

“Ah, ah!”

Gordon was still taking deep breaths as she pulled herself off of him, as some semen leaked out of her. Her own body was woozy as well as she chose to be next to Gordon as he recovered.

“I guess this answers where we stand,” she smiled, leaning over to him. He simply nodded weakly, causing the protective Alyx to hold his hand. “Do you think the vortigaunts were right? About ‘weaving into one’ and all?”  
“It really was an experience,” he agreed. “Maybe there’s something universal about what we feel. But right now, I just know that I’ll always cherish this moment.” He rolled over to her and kissed her, as she giggled womanly in response.  
“I wish we didn’t have to leave this place,” she sadly confided. “With everything that led up to this, and the mission that we still have to do...”  
“Alyx, it’ll be all right,” he smiled with some firmness to his voice. “We’ll finish the job and get out alive like we always do.” This confidence giving Alyx much need optimism and realism. “And like you said before, you can kick their asses without a gun. Heck, you got me good and all you had was a gorgeous body.”  
“Okay, lover boy,” she scoffed humorously. “But next time that knee gets healed, you need to show me you have what it takes to _maybe_ be on my level!” She smirked, causing Gordon to chuckle and nod.

Their exhaustion led to both out of banter to say and Gordon fell asleep as he spooned the warrior woman, and Alyx reacted by closing her eyes as well in quiet yet ongoing happiness, uncaring of whatever troubles they might encounter as she knew she had someone to lean on in any occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> I have rarely seen any explicit of these two even though there's so much you can do with their relationship! Hopefully, everything was well paced, sexy, and all around nice. Consider it a sort of tribute for characters I've felt close to for nearly a decade.


End file.
